While it is a common practice to have more than 1 pen plus correction liquid for different writing, recording, taking note or revision, none of the multi-purpose pens, including the correction pens with refilling correction liquid remain available only for pens of only one purpose. The conventional white-ink correction liquid currently available on the market that allows rewriting on it using ordinary inks contains toxic gases that are harmful to human beings. On the other hand, when applied, the writer must wait until it becomes dry before keeping on writing and, the dried bumpy material troubles the handwriting too. Consequently, environmental correction liquids made of nontoxic substances have become available; having no defects and toxic substances the conventional white-color correction liquids do as the correction liquid itself decomposes the original ink and allows a second writing using a special ink. This is to say, to use the new correction liquid, the user must carry a pen containing the correction liquid and separate a case and a pen that contains the special ink. The pens of different applications the user is supposed to carry would bother the user when it comes to handiness.
The twin-bead pens, mostly markers, available on the market are for 2 purposes and do not meet physical needs. The ball pens of 6xcx9c12 colors come with a very complicated mechanism controlling the pop-out, snap-in of the different leads, besides the thick tube makes it inconvenient to carry.
The multi-element pen referred in this invention relates to a pen containing aquatic ink or correction refill liquid including a body that contains on the inside and both ends at least 3 storage rooms for inks and the writing and correction elements in equal number of the storage rooms, each corresponding to a storage assembly forming an operating unit which, by means of the different writing inks and the non-toxic environmental correction liquids contained in the storage rooms, defines the different operating units for writing, correction and re-writing, thus allowing the user to carry only one pen with different operating units to fulfill writing, correction and re-writing on correction spots using the special ink.